


The Day of All Days

by fairyinthewild



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, POV Remus Lupin, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29339448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyinthewild/pseuds/fairyinthewild
Summary: Sirius becomes obsessed with makeup and enlists Remus's help with the logistics. Circa 6th year.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 34





	The Day of All Days

“Moony! Mooonyy! MOOOOON-”

“-What the bloody fuck is it?” Remus groaned, tugging the corner of his hangings above his head so they more totally protected him from the burgeoning sunlight, an effort rendered useless a moment later when Sirius wrenched them open from the other side. “It's early,” Remus spat, tugging his sheets over his eyes and aiming a half-hearted kick at Sirius. 

“Early? I should think not,” Sirius proclaimed, and though Remus was pointedly keeping his eyes closed, he could tell Sirius was wearing his signature smirk. “This is the morning our lives begin, Remus! And it all starts at this very reasonable hour, this highly respectable - nay, admirable - time of day!” 

Remus mumbled something about it being ‘the fucking weekend, Black’, and his threatening status as a ‘highly dangerous creature’, but both sentiments were drowned out by Sirius’ continued monologue. 

“Owls are beautiful birds, aren't they Moony?” With a thunk, Sirius gracefully landed next to Remus on the bed. “And not only are they majestic and wise and stately, but they are incredibly intelligent. I swear it, Remus! Say we take one to Defense with us - it could beat you in exams by the end of the year. All those navigational skills - genius!”

“Where're the others?” asked Remus, voice still hoarse from sleep. 

“Prongs is torturing his team on the pitch, bless him, and Wormtail went to watch.”

“It’s 8am - you're all mad,” Remus mumbled, turning to face Sirius' voice. 

“And on any other day Moony, my darling Moony, beacon of hope and light, my-world was-nothing-until-you-stumbled-into-it-with-quick-witticisms-and-cutting-sarcasm, I might agree with you, but today is not any old day!” Sirius cried, and Remus could feel one of Sirius’s arms glide up the bed over him. 

Sure enough, when he dared a peak over his sheets, Sirius’s arms were thrown out in a kind of victory stance, a triumphant smile taking hold of his face. As his arms fell back on the bed, Sirius’s eyes moved to Remus's, and they softened slightly. 

“Morning," he said, in a much quieter voice than he’d previously been employing. He brushed the scraggly curls from Remus's forehead and kissed Remus's temple, before straightening up and letting the smile overtake him once again. 

“Go on then - what makes this day so glorious?” asked Remus, though he had a pretty good idea of the cause already. 

“Funny you should ask,” Sirius said as if he were really considering the question, though his tone didn’t match his eyes. From his pajamas he produced his wand, and with an elegant flourish towards his bed he cried, “Accio Maybelline products!”

A maroon box tied with a navy bow made a beeline for Sirius, who caught it gleefully and turned his attention back to Remus. 

“Do you know what this is?” he asked, very solemnly. 

It was a stupid question, really. This package was all Sirius had been able to talk about for weeks - ever since he'd watched in wonder as Lily applied teal eyeshadow in the middle of Gryffindor common room. 

After asking her all kinds of questions about shades and application (all of which she answered in a politely bemused voice - she’d been warming to the marauders, but chatting makeup with Sirius Black was altogether different from refraining hexing James if he tried to speak to her), Sirius had sighed in a forlorn kind of way and said, “Wish I could do that stuff.”

James had chimed in at this point, looking both amused at Sirius's enthusiasm and envious that he’d won Lily's attention with it. “Mate, since when’ve you accepted exclusion from anything?” 

“That,” Sirius had said, aiming a finger at James, “is a damn good point. Evans, where can I get some of this stuff?”

Lily had given him the information of some Muggle makeup brands, helped him place an order, and Sirius had since talked of nothing else. (‘I’ll have it sent straight to the dorm!’ Sirius had cried while filling out the order sheet, ‘I couldn’t possibly wait until breakfast.’) 

“Your hopes and dreams? The sole determinant of your future prosperity? Enlighten me, Padfoot,” said Remus, cocking an eyebrow at Sirius, pushing back his sheets and making his way towards the bathroom. 

“Precisely!” called Sirius at Remus's retreating form. 

When Remus emerged from the bathroom several minutes later, Sirius had opened the package and strewn its contents across Remus's bedspread. In an unusual break from character, it didn't look as if he'd opened any of the products; instead, he was combing his fingers over each one, a loving expression plastered across his face. 

“What should we try first?” Sirius asked, looking up at Remus like a kid at Christmas. 

“No bloody way Pads,” scoffed Remus, crossing to his dresser. “I’d look like a right prat.” 

“Nah, I’ll help you,” said Sirius, immediately shrugging off this concern. “And I’ve been collecting reference photos for weeks - Accio reference photos! - Mary’s been lending me her old Muggle magazines.” 

Remus had to spring back as several cut up magazines zoomed in front of him, landing neatly in Sirius’s lap. Sirius began sorting the photos, matching product to picture, and tentatively opening some of his purchases while Remus got dressed. When he turned back to the bed, Sirius had started in on the eyeshadow, swirling a blue pigment around his eyes. 

“Like the Life on Mars video!” Sirius said eagerly, looking up at Remus. 

“When’ve you seen that?” Remus asked exasperatedly. 

“Last summer, Moony!” said Sirius defensively. “It was on your… your telebox.” 

“Television?” asked Remus, eyebrow teasing up. “She’ll be hurt you didn’t remember her name, you had such a connection.” 

“If I didn’t have you, I’d probably think she was the love of my life,” said Sirius. “Point is, I am this much closer to being Bowie!” 

“I think Bowie also had eyeliner,” said Remus, knitting his eyebrows together in an attempt to remember exactly. 

Sirius was already scrabbling for the eyeliner, so hasty he almost poked his eye on his first attempt. Remus rolled his eyes and climbed onto the bed in front of Sirius. 

“Let me,” he said exasperatedly, taking the pencil from Sirius and leaning forward. 

It wasn’t an easy task - Sirius was as a general rule pretty restless, and his excitement only increased his constant movement. Finally, Remus felt like he’d done a decent job, and Sirius reached around him for a mirror. 

“Moony, it’s incredible!”

Remus leaned back slightly, tongue between his teeth. “I think Bowie also had a pinker lip thing going on.” 

“Ha! I knew you weren’t above this stuff,” said Sirius gleefully. Remus started to move off the bed and Sirius grabbed his wrist. “Hey, where’re you going?”

“Breakfast,” said Remus. “You forced me out of bed at this ungodly hour and most people like eating when they get up.” 

“But you have to help me with the lipstick!” cried Sirius, rather petulantly for a seventeen year old. 

“I think you’ll be able to manage,” said Remus, rolling his eyes. 

“Not as good as youuu, please?” 

Remus relented and resumed his position in front of Sirius, taking one of the pale pink sticks, and beginning to swipe it across Sirius’s lips. 

“Pads, stop moving!” Remus said a few moments later, when Sirius’s face broke out into a smile, causing Remus to jab the color onto one of Sirius’s front teeth. He rubbed it off with a finger and a frown. 

“Make me,” Sirius said playfully, and Remus leaned forward. Sirius’s lips were stickier than they usually were, and Remus let himself fall into them. 

“Wish Evans would do that with me,” interrupted a voice behind them. 

“Get out, Prongs,” Sirius cried, tossing a pillow at James’s form in the doorway. “I was doing some of my best work just now!” 

“Ah nice, mate, the stuff came then?” James said, crossing to his bed and rummaging through his drawers. 

“I’m the king of kings!” cried Sirius, throwing his arms out again. 

“You gonna try some of it out Moony?” asked James, finally pulling out what looked like an animated map, complete with all the Gryffindor Quidditch players, zooming around the parchment with impressive technique.

“Definitely not,” said Remus firmly, swinging his legs out of the bed again. 

“Moonyy,” whined Sirius, holding fast to Remus’s forearm. 

“Breakfast,” responded Remus, kissing Sirius quickly and pulling out of his grasp. 

“I’ll convince you one day!” Sirius called after him, and Remus had to admit that this was probably true.

**Author's Note:**

> Some credit needs to go to MsKingBean89! The headcanon that Remus and Sirius were obsessed with David Bowie feels essential to their characters at this point, but it’s definitely that author/their book All the Young Dudes that’s responsible for the hc.


End file.
